Red Fic LukeIsNotSexy Fic
by wallflower0kay
Summary: You're secretly obsessed with one of your best friends. The crushing desire to own him is overpowered when he stays at yours for tea. This is coupled with your beautiful fetish for blood, which possesses your carnal activities with this gorgeous man. His name is Luke Cutforth. *Warning* if you don't like blood or are easily sick I would recommend you not reading this.


"Red is a nice colour. I like red. It's the colour of blood. What vampires suck. And I like the whole concept of vampires too, the idea of drinking blood." All these thoughts rushed to my head when I was watching Luke's video 'Death by pasta ! ' and he started singing about ketchup. But Luke can not know I am a massive fan of him, which is weird as I am one of his closest friends. Luke was coming over tonight actually, which I am very excited about. The only thing that sucked was my horrible period pains. I felt so run down and disgusting I almost called off me and Luke's little dinner we were having. I wouldn't call it a date, but it is just us two. I had to get out of bed soon, it's all nice when your in bed with your laptop, but when it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon it's best to get up. I slumped out of my silk bed sheets and sleepily walked down stairs to the bathroom. I turned the dial on the shower and the hot cosy water streamed down my naked body waking me up. Shower gel, shampoo, conditioner and I'm out, feeling much more relaxed and settled. For a moment I forgot I was on my period and it was getting quite heavy down my leg. I didn't want to get blood on my new white rug so I took my finger and raced up my leg to wear the blood was. I licked my finger, blood tastes so good. I was almost turned on. After putting in my tampon I got dressed. I went for a short, red , dress. I thought that would suit the evening. Luke was coming round at five, which gave me 20 minutes to sort my hair and make up. I didn't know why I was looking so good for this, this wasn't a date, but it was a special occasion. I looked so hot, I have to be honest. I like wearing slutty dresses. I like challenging a guy's hormones by wearing such a revealing item of clothing. I like the idea of a guy talking to me and getting distracted at my boobs almost out my dress. I'm sure Luke would appreciate it. This really turned me on, thinking about Luke. And then there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Luke, looking very smart. He was wearing a pale shirt tucked in with his jet black skinny jeans. My heart was racing as much as the thought to remove all his clothes. He smiled as he thrusted a bunch of red roses towards me. I hugged Luke and let him in, he said I looked beautiful. I put the roses in a vase and put them on the table. I sat down next to Luke on the sofa. His eyes were so enticing and magical, his smile was so warm and friendly, and his hair perfectly black and mysterious, my vagina pleaded for him. I embraced him a second more and smiled, beginning our first topic of conversation, what take away to get. "KFC?" "Nahh." "Indian?" "Nahh -n bread. Haha." "Hahaha, you say that every time." "Well you know I don't like Indian food Luke." I smirked at him. We often do this. Like a weird flirting slash banter. "I know… How about Chinese?" "Ooh, yeah!" "I'll ring them up if you want." "Mmm..Yes please." Luke smiled and proceeded to call for a Chinese. The Chinese took 20 minutes to deliver. They were the worst twenty minutes of my life. I just wanted to eat quickly so I could ravish Luke, show him a real nice time. For the whole twenty minutes the corner of my eye was fixated on Luke's perfect complexion staring at the tv. I had the burning urge to sink my hands into his jack black hair, well, and other parts of him. This urge welded up inside me and I was breathing almost heavily. When the Chinese came I was so happy I ate so quickly Luke was astonished. After we both had finished eating, he looked me. And not a look I have ever felt or seen before. It felt like extreme lust and need for my touch, and we both wanted that. But when he gave me that look, I instantly knew what he wanted. He wanted me. We both got up and raced towards each other, Luke carefully held my face and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around him and he backed into the table. I kissed him back, I kissed him hard, I kissed him rough. He stopped for air but I bit his lip and pulled him back into my mouth. I realized I had made his lip bleed and I could taste the blood, it tasted good. I sucked at his lip until the blood went then he went back and smiled. We were both out of breathe, our chests pumping. Then, he picked me up and placed me on the table and kissed me roughly again. I swiped all the plates off the table, they smashed into little shards and some hit me leg. My leg started to bleed. Luke clambered onto the table are he sweetly cascaded his wet tongue up my leg to clear the blood. I was so turned on by this. My tampon bulged in my knickers and I couldn't keep it in there for much longer. "I love the taste of blood." He whispered in my ear. "Well, you're going to love what's coming next." His cold hands touched all over my body to remove my dress. He kissed me. It was dirty, fast and hard. I pounced onto him ripped off his once pristine t-shirt of his beating chest. I slowly and seductively ran my hands down his trousers, down his pants. Luke gave breaths of pleasure as I took off this skinny jeans and using me teeth, I took his boxers off. Luke was so erect and out of breathe, I pinned him and using my tongue I delicately tickled his every hard cock, he came almost immediately. I licked all up his rock hard member, enjoying the salty taste of his heavenly spunk. I then began sliding my lips down his majestic penis and he began to deep throat me. All though I was slightly checking I was turned on as hell. I quickly sucked his sweaty penis before withdrawing my mouth and letting Luke rip my bra straight off my body. He likes to play rough, very rough, and so do I. We were half play fighting half kissing, almost like a tease to see who can make the other one the horniest. He forcefully pinned me down on the table and started biting me up my neck, biting me hard. I flinched in pain at first, but he sucked the bites that were bleeding, like a vampire. I felt a rush of hormones cleanse my body that craved for more. I pushed him off the table where he land in some shards of plates and even though he was in pain, I could tell he liked it. I pounced down onto his chest and slithered in his ear: "It's my turn to make you bleed." I stuck my tongue in his ear for a tease. He grabbed me by the breast and very roughly kissed me. I pulled away playfully and he turned on hi back and said "can you make me better?" "Well, I can definitely make you worse." The shards of plate had gone deep into his back. I pulled them out with my teeth and sucked his blood, I felt like a vampire. Luke jumped up to the sofa where he asked "What about my balls?" His balls weren't hurt at all though. I smirked and looked into his deep blue eyes foe a moment. I bent down and slowly manoeuvring my tongue around his ball sack, before him placing them completely in my mouth. He knew I didn't like this, and he continued. The only way I could bet any good sensation was to hurt him. I pressed down my teeth as Luke screeched in pain. I could taste the blood oozing out and I never felt more turned on. When I had let go he roughly shoved me to the other end of the sofa and fiercely snogged me. Then like a gate he shut his teeth so hard I started to tear. He cleaned the blood in my mouth and said "blood tastes good." "You think so? Well all you need to do is pull my off kickers."

So using the front of his teeth, he carefully tugged away at my kickers. "Oh, so you're on your period? That's great, bloody bread." He smirked and winded his tongue around the cord of the tampon and yanked it out. Like a puppy he looked up at me with the tampon in his mouth, blood was dripping everywhere, god this was so hot. He sucked the tampon in his mouth. At the same time he pushed his erect manhood into my bloody vagina. It was orgasmic. I could feel his skin inside me. The horny friction between us. After he had sucked the tampon dry, blood dripping from his teeth, he kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear: "I'm going to clean you out." "But I'll always be dirty for you." Luke grinned and opened my legs. He slithered his tongue into my vagina. It was weirdly the best thing I have ever experienced. He bashed his tongue against the walls of my vagina and feasted on my blood. We sort of fell asleep after that. The richness of the blood was still prominent in our mouths as we kissed the next morning. We woke up to the arousing sting of the bites we had given each other. After he had sobered up from the blood he drank last night, he leaned over to me and said, "we need to do that again." "Yeah, just remind me in 28 days." I smiled and kissed him rough, I kissed him fast. "I can be your vampire." He said.


End file.
